


Добро пожаловать в воображаемую страну!

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [8]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Thunderbolts - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Он ничего не помнит.— Кобик, милая, поможешь мне с салатом?И Кобик кивает и смеется, белые волосы мягко скользят под пальцами, когда Баки завязывает «хвостики» их со Стивом дочери.





	Добро пожаловать в воображаемую страну!

**Author's Note:**

> АУ с отсылкой к «Громовержцам» 2017-2018гг. выпуска, когда Кобик жила с Баки. Вienvenue au pays imaginaire! (фр.) — добро пожаловать в воображаемую страну!

Он ничего не помнит.

— Кобик, милая, поможешь мне с салатом?

И Кобик кивает и смеется, белые волосы мягко скользят под пальцами, когда Баки завязывает «хвостики» их со Стивом дочери.

Маленькая.

Баки совсем ничего не помнит. Ни откуда взялась Кобик, ни почему он со Стивом. Кто такой Стив, кем он работает? Кольца на их безымянных пальцах совсем ничего не объясняли. Стив показывал свадебную фотографию, но в голове от этого ничего, просто пустота.

Ох, черт.

Пока Кобик моет овощи, Баки ловко нарезает всё, льет масло, добавляет специи. Заглядывает в кипящую кастрюлю, мешает содержимое сковородки.

Он готовит много и часто, почти весь день. Почему-то у него зверский аппетит, да и Стив вечером приходит голодный, проглатывает просто нечеловеческие порции; и ни грамма жира на красивом теле, между прочим, Баки только удивляется. А когда не готовит, они с Кобик читают, или рисуют, или играют. Или делают уборку.

Иногда Стиву можно позвонить по телефону — он большой и с кнопками, Кобик любит их нажимать просто так: они издают звуковые сигналы, все разные. В памяти телефона всего один номер — номер Стива. Баки не знает, может ли он звонить кому-нибудь ещё, но даже если мог бы — кому звонить? Так вот, иногда Стиву можно позвонить по телефону и спросить, что готовить на ужин. Но чаще всего Стив не сможет взять трубку, а иногда приходит домой даже раньше, чем перезванивает.

* * *

Баки проснулся, осознавая себя, три недели назад.

Он увидел потолок, он почувствовал вокруг себя мягкое одеяло. Он слышал запахи вкусной еды и не помнил абсолютно ничего. Потом был красивый высокий светловолосый мужчина, который представился Стивом, и чудесная маленькая девочка Кобик, их дочь. Стив говорил, что она такая же светловолосая, как и он сам, а вот глаза у неё от Баки. Сколько было в этом правды и почему у двух мужчин могут быть дети, Баки не спрашивал, просто поверил на слово.

Ещё Баки не спрашивал, почему у него левая рука из металла, почему он с Кобик всё время сидит дома, почему окна в их доме не открываются и стекла непрозрачные и почему они в принципе выйти не могут. Баки не знает, кем работает Стив, не знает, как они познакомились. 

Откуда всё-таки Кобик?

Баки трет переносицу — голова опять начинает болеть.

Потом они обедают, чуть-чуть рисуют, чуть-чуть играют в куклы, потом опять готовят. Вечером его маленькое солнышко забирается на колени, обнимает ручками за шею, и Баки читает ей сказку. Сказка странная: про юношу, про стеклянные топоры и про то, как он засыпал, а его возлюбленная плакала под дверьми.

Дурацкая сказка, но она понравилась Кобик, особенно той частью, где описывались платья принцесс.

В этот момент как раз слышится звук открываемой двери, а через минуту в их уютную маленькую комнату заглядывает Стив, улыбается тепло, садится рядом на диван. Он легко целует Баки в висок, приобнимает его за плечи и, как ни в чем не бывало, принимается болтать с Кобик, расспрашивать, как они провели день. 

Баки же неловко от этой невинной, но близости.

Непривычно.

Спят они со Стивом вместе, в одной постели, но Баки всегда ложится ближе к краю, хотя всё равно утром просыпается в объятиях Стива. В этот же вечер, когда Баки уже выходит из душа и вытирает волосы полотенцем, Стив аккуратно подходит сзади, кладет ладони на плечи, ведет чувственно чуть вниз.

— Мой хороший. Баки. 

Баки разворачивается легко, смотрит в глаза:

— Стив, я себя странно ощущаю, когда ты ко мне прикасаешься.

Стив не убирает рук, так и держит, чуть приобняв.

— Как странно?

— Мне странно, когда ты ко мне прикасаешься. Странно, когда целуешь. Я не помню ничего. И не помню, чтобы я такое ощущал.

Стив, осторожно поглаживая его по спине, тогда спрашивает:

— Мне не делать так? Не прикасаться к тебе?

Выдох.

— Мне нравится, как ты меня касаешься. Мне нравишься ты. Просто я не помню. Не знаю даже, что делать.

И тогда Стив его впервые целует по-настоящему. 

— Просто расслабься. Просто доверься мне.

И они продолжают. Стив обнимает его крепко, оглаживает, целует так вкусно, и Баки отвечает, как может, как умеет, но Стиву, похоже, нравится.

В эту ночь Стив сразу прижимает его к себе, утыкается губами в макушку.

* * *

Утром же, после душа, он подходит со спины и, пока Баки переворачивает оладьи, обнимает, обвивает сильными руками, вжимается весь, целует плечо.

И Баки улыбается.

* * *

Они начинают повторять так каждый вечер, когда Баки укладывает Кобик спать и они остаются одни в спальне. Но каждый раз они заходят чуточку дальше. Стив не торопит, просто ему нравится прикасаться к Баки. Баки же ловит внутри себя искорки удовольствия, когда трогает эти крепкие литые мышцы, мягкую кожу, когда чувствует ладонями, живой и металлической, отклик, когда, прислонившись ухом к груди, слышит, как сердце Стива начинает биться быстрее.

И когда Стив ложится рядом на бок и, целуя, тянется пальцами под резинку пижамы, Баки не останавливает его, позволяет, сам направляет руку на своём члене, но, похоже, Стив и сам хорошо знает, что и как Баки нравится. Во время ласк он находит такие точки на теле Баки и так может к ним прикоснуться, что Баки дугой выгибает, как от маленьких электрических разрядов.

* * *

— Стив, знаешь... Кобик было бы полезно выходить гулять на улицу.

Баки внимательно смотрит, как отреагирует Стив, но тот лишь вежливо склоняет голову за завтраком.

— Стив, она маленькая. Ей всё интересно. Даже то, что там, за стенами. Мы ведь можем гулять?

Взгляд Стива становится мягким, рассеянным.

— Да, конечно. Вечером обязательно выберемся куда-нибудь.

* * *

Баки очень волнуется. 

Как там на улице?

Он не помнит.

* * *

Вечером Стив осматривает их внимательно и, взяв Баки за руку, надевает перчатку. И вторую. 

— Теперь порядок. Идем!

* * *

Самое забавное, что за их входной металлической дверью оказывается пространство и ещё одна дверь. И только потом — лестница, большая и широкая. И ещё раз две пары огромных металлических дверей. И ни единого человека.

Зато улица...

Улица их оглушает.

Свежим воздухом, светом, красками, звуками — всем. 

Они идут,и Баки вертит головой по сторонам, пытаясь всё рассмотреть.

Он никогда ничего подобного не видел.

Однозначно.

В какой-то момент ему кажется, что он начал задыхаться, голова снова начинает раскалываться, и тогда Стив отводит их в парк, и, пока Кобик бегает вокруг и гоняется за птицами, он обнимает Баки, прижимает к себе и закрывает его уши ладонями. Баки скорее догадывается, как Стив шепчет ему в макушку: «Всё хорошо, маленький. Всё хорошо». Как Стив прижимает его к себе и будто укачивает, действительно, как маленького.

А когда всё проходит, они снова гуляют, кормят уток хлебом, который Стив вытащил из сумки, кидают камушки в воду, Кобик даже плетет венки для Баки и Стива и торжественно их надевает.

Когда они возвращаются, Баки сразу укладывает Кобик спать и только потом идет в душ. Вот только не ожидает, что Стив присоединится к нему, снова прижмется горячим телом сзади, зароется носом в волосы.

— Как ты? Мне показалось, тебе не очень понравилась прогулка.

Но Баки улыбается:

— Стив, я счастлив.

И первым его целует.

* * *

Через несколько ночей они пробуют то, что Стив называет любовью, хотя Баки помнит, что это — секс.

Стив чертовски нежен, хоть Баки и ощущает всей кожей его желание.  
Стив ласкает, зацеловывает, Баки плавится весь, выгибается, отвечает всем телом.

Пальцы Стива внутри ощущаются чем-то чужеродным, но он быстро расслабляется, когда Стив склоняется над его членом и полностью берет в рот, так, что утыкается носом в кожу лобка, и смотрит так пошло прямо в глаза Баки. Баки не выдерживает, плывет, только кусает ладонь, чтобы не стонать громко, не будить Кобик.

Когда Стив входит в него, болезненные ощущения прошивают насквозь, но быстро привыкает, сам приноравливается и уже подмахивает, помогает Стиву. 

На одном дыхании, кожа к коже, тепло к теплу, они вытворяют ночью такое, что Баки под конец просто вырубается, чувствуя уплывающим сознанием, как Стив всё ещё движется внутри, в который раз.

* * *

Утро болезненное — задницу чертовски саднит, Баки едва ли смог бы подняться. У Стива же действительно виноватый вид, когда он целует Баки между лопаток:

— Прости, мой хороший.

Ложится, прижимается всем телом.

— Я просто скучал по тебе. Господи, как же скучал!

В этих словах, в непривычном жесте, когда Стив обнимает его под грудью и вжимается лбом в его загривок, во всем напряжении, которое чувствуется в Стиве — в этом столько чужого, странного.

Чужеродного.

Как будто они не были пять лет счастливой семьей.

Как будто не жили вместе под одной крышей.

Как-будто...

Голова вновь начинает раскалываться.

Стив же вновь собранный и, сочувственно гладя Баки по ноге, произносит:

— Не утруждай себя сегодня сильно, ладно?

* * *

На очередной прогулке Кобик подбегает к витрине.

В витрине — телевизоры, и по одному из них показывают нарисованных лошадей. 

Кобик вся прилипает к стеклу, не хочет отходить:

— Баки! Можно у нас тоже будет телевизор?

Баки вопросительно смотрит на Стива. Тот хмурится вначале, но потом сдается, когда Баки берет его за руку и одними губами шепчет: «Пожалуйста».

* * *

По телевизору показывают только мультики, но Баки, сам не зная как, умудряется что-то подкрутить, и теперь у него не только мультики, но и новости.

Почему-то он решает не говорить это Стиву.

Почему-то это кажется важным.

* * *

Однажды, когда Кобик уже засыпает, Баки уютно устраивается в объятиях Стива, положив голову на плечо. В какой-то момент он заглядывает Стиву в глаза и, мягко поглаживая его по бедру, спрашивает:

— Стив, почему у меня металлическая рука?

Он мигом чувствует, как напрягся Стив, но тут же заставил себя расслабиться. Он чуть медлит, а потом просто подносит металлическую кисть к губам, мягко целует холодные пальцы. 

Как будто Баки чувствует ею.

— Ты попал в автомобильную аварию, давно, ещё до свадьбы. Рука была сильно травмирована, пришлось ампутировать и поставить протез. Тогда же начались проблемы с памятью.

— Но я помнил что-то?

Стив напряженно кивает:

— Да. Но потом была ещё одна авария, около месяца назад. После неё ты уже ничего не смог вспомнить.

Баки разворачивается, взбирается Стиву на колени, щекочет волосами его лицо, шепчет в губы:

— Не много ли автомобильных аварий для меня одного?

Но Стив лишь молчит, только прижимает его к себе, крепко-крепко.

— Кем же ты работаешь, Стив?

Столько беспомощности в его взгляде Баки видит первый раз.

— Послушай. К чему эти вопросы?

— Мы живем с Кобик как зверушки в клетке. Я даже не могу открыть окно, чтобы выветрить этот ужасный застоявшийся воздух.

— Баки. Я не могу тебе всё рассказать. Я работаю на государственную структуру, больше я не вправе говорить, прости. Те аварии произошли с тобой не просто так. Есть люди, которые хотят манипулировать моими решениями, и они знают, что легче всего это сделать через тебя и Кобик. И все эти меры безопасности тоже не просто так, понимаешь? Поэтому прости меня.

Больше в этот вечер они не разговаривают.

* * *

Недели через три, когда они лежат вдвоем в постели, разморенные, уставшие, Баки, невзначай касаясь натруженной воспаленной задницы, вдруг спрашивает:

— Стив. Мы же мужчины. Откуда у нас общая дочь?

Полусонного Стива этот вопрос застает врасплох, хоть он вновь старается не подать виду.

Он поворачивается на бок, лицом к Баки и с серьезным видом произносит:

— Понимаешь... Ученые взяли биоматериал у тебя и у меня. Как-то там смешали в пробирке, поставили в какой-то аппарат, ну и ... получилась Кобик. 

— У нас есть фотографии, где она совсем маленькая?

Тогда Стив кладет ладонь на ягодицы Баки, придвигается ближе и, навалившись сверху, шепчет в ухо: 

— Не помню. Но я поищу.

* * *

Фотографии он так и не показывает.

* * *

Однажды утром Баки готовит завтрак на кухне, а Кобик смотрит мультфильмы. Стива нет, он ещё вчера предупредил, что задержится по работе на несколько дней. И тут картинку с маленькими пони сменяет строгое лицо диктора:

— Мы прерываем трансляцию для экстренного сообщения! Стив Роджерс, также известный как Капитан Америка, оказался одним из руководителей Гидры! Нашему каналу были предоставлены кадры и запись переговоров внутренней связи, доказывающие абсолютную правдивость этого сообщения. Ранее упоминалось, что Гидра — это террористическая организация, взявшая на себя ответственность за следующие...

Дальше Баки не слушает — в висках стучит.

Он слышал про Гидру.

* * *

Трель телефона раздается очень быстро.

Единственный человек, который может звонить, — это Стив.

И Баки не хочет снимать трубку.

Телефон умолкает, но через полминуты звонок слышится вновь.

Нужно взять себя в руки. Нужно просто спросить напрямую.

— Алло?

Его голос спокоен.

— Баки, привет. В нашей комнате в шкафу возьми рюкзак с вещами. Через семь минут за вами приедут. Не волнуйся, это мои люди, всё в порядке. Они отвезут вас ко мне. И проследи, чтобы Кобик не переживала.

— Стив, что происходит?

— Прости, не могу долго говорить, всё объясню, когда приедете.

Гудки телефона.

Баки не знает, что делать. Сердце колотится. По-хорошему, нужно выбираться из квартиры, но самостоятельно выйти они смогут. Остаётся только ждать «людей Стива».

Баки слышал о Гидре — террористическая организация, занимающаяся убийствами, терактами и похищениями людей по всему миру. Правда ли, что Стив состоит в ней? 

Неожиданно Кобик обнимает, прижимается к нему:

— Баки, почему нам звонили?

Вдох. Выдох. Нужно успокоиться, нужно не пугать Кобик.

— Папа Стив хочет, чтобы мы приехали к нему на работу.

— О! Я давно там не была. Поехали, будет весело!

Баки опешивает. Присаживается на корточки, внимательно заглядывает в глаза:  
— Ты знаешь, где работает Стив?

Кобик серьезно кивает:

— В Гидре. Там высокое такое здание. И очень интересно. А ещё дядя Красный Череп очень веселый.

Ох, господи.

Может, спрятаться? Но прятаться негде, их найдут в квартире. Выбраться сами они не могут. Остается только ждать, когда за ними придут, а потом поговорить со Стивом, может, это просто какая-то ошибка?

Когда двери открываются, Баки стоит уже готовый, с рюкзаком за плечами и держит Кобик на руках. Что бы ни случилось, но пока что она его единственный союзник. 

К тому же, она маленький ребенок, она не должна пострадать ни в коем случае.

Доченька.

Его дочь.

* * *

Их встречает приветливый мужчина в костюме, представившийся Ситуэллом. Он просит не беспокоиться, забалтывает Баки, вот только вокруг него очень суровые мужики и явно с оружием, хоть и не выставляют его напоказ. По двое спереди, по бокам и позади, ещё несколько идут рядом — убежать у Баки не получится. У выхода из дома стоит микроавтобус, куда их и сажают. Везут долго, автобус петляет, но куда едут — не видно, окон нет. Из подземной парковки — прямо в лифт, всё та же куча вооруженных мужчин вокруг. Едут вниз, судя по ощущениям, а после пустой коридор и такая же пустая комната, хоть и с диванами.

Ситуэлл, улыбаясь Баки, произносит:

— Мистер Барнс, пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Мне нужно отвести юную мисс в комнату для детей. Чуть позже вы встретитесь с мистером Роджерсом.

— Мне нужно поговорить со Стивом.

— Да, конечно.

Пока Баки, не глядя, набирает номер, Ситуэлл по-деловому вежливо улыбается. А вот мужчины вокруг стоят совсем мрачные и неспокойные.

Стив не берет трубку.

— Мистер Барнс, пожалуйста...

— Моя дочь останется со мной, пока я не поговорю со Стивом.

— Как пожелаете.

Движение сбоку он замечает каким-то чудом, едва успевает пригнуться, когда металлический кастет пролетает в миллиметре от его головы. Он пытается бежать, но его тут же толкают на пол и начинают бить. Всё что он может, это скрутиться и закрыть руками Кобик, молясь, чтобы её не ранили.

— Баки... Баки! Не смейте трогать Баки!!!

Визг Кобик над ухом оглушает, но всё мгновенно прекращается — удары, крики, ничего.

Баки открывает глаза и видит, что все, кто был в комнате, лежат на полу без движения. Он переводит взгляд на плачущую Кобик:

— Солнышко, ты цела? Тебя не ударили?

Кобик хлюпает носом:

— Со мной всё в порядке.

Баки обнимает её, не может не улыбнуться с облегчением.

— Что случилось? Это ты сделала?

Кобик кивает.

— Они просто поспят немного.

Тогда Баки оглядывается.

— Нам нужно уходить. Ты же бывала тут раньше, да? Знаешь, где можно спрятаться?

Кобик обхватывает его большой палец.

— У меня есть идея получше.

Вспышка света...

...И они где-то совсем в другом месте.

Вокруг много людей, шум, музыка, много детей...

— Где мы, малышка?

— В Диснейленде!

— Вienvenue au pays imaginaire! — раздается за спиной.

...Париж.


End file.
